I'll come back for you
by Head and shoulders
Summary: For Roderich, life has been the same thing over and over until he meets an annoying, egotistical, perfect 'Prussian' just as war is breaking out.


Roderich was playing his piano, as usual. He was playing the piece his Grandma had given him. It was the most sentimental thing he had, yet still people seem to assume he cares about his clothes and money more than anything else. He started to get emotional, thinking about his family, he hadn't played the piece in months. He was about to get up to get something else to play when Eliza burst through the door. Roderich fell sideways off his seat, hands still on it, struggling to keep him up.

" A little louder Eliza, I almost completely fell this time."

" Sorry, it's just that I actually had something important to do and I want to tell you, but there's bad news too and UGGH"

Roderich let out a soft grunt, he was used to Eliza coming home like this, even though it was only four. She was panting, sweaty and her clothes and hair were messed up, as usual.

" By something important do you mean another fight with that German?"

" No, well maybe, but there's something going on in Germany, and there's probably going to be a war and you have to change your name beca-"

" What do you mean I have to change my name, why? Eliza, what's going on"

Eliza sighed and slowly and carefully closed the door and locked it. She lead Roderich towards the couch and sat next to him. She didn't want to tell him, it was too much, he couldn't handle it, but she had to, she needed to keep him safe.

" Okay, let me go slow. So, there's this leader in Germany a..and he wants"

She couldn't finish, it was too much, it hurt and it would just hurt him even more. But she had to, he had to know.

" He wants t..to k...kill the..the..Jewish"

Roderich froze, everything stopped. He couldnt feel his pulse, his heart, anything. Just the expanding depression inside him. It was too much, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. But NO, why? Who would do such a thing to someone they didn't even know existed. She had to be lying, this had to all be one sick, cruel joke. He slowly raised his head to look at her, to see her laughing, but instead he saw her still, hollow eyes still on him, tears forming in her eyes. He wanted to yell and scream and cry, but he couldn't. Suddenly he snapped back to reality, immediately sobbing and falling into her warm embrace. She held on to him whispering in his ear that it was okay, even though they both clearly knew it wasn't.

...

From that point on Roderich went to every meeting he could, even though Eliza didn't want him to, she let him go anyway, he needed to know more on the topic. The only thing that really bothered Roderich was that sometimes Eliza would have to dress as a man

" Ugh, I don't know why you have to dress like that, I mean seriously, you make the most unattractive man ever, no offense "

" Oh, none taken, I am a girl you know, and are you saying that you find men attractive"

Eliza raised her eyebrows up and down while Roderichs cheeks turned a light pink while he stuttered.

Eliza jumped in victory. "I knew it ! I knew it! I knew it ever since that nice French man flirted with you!"

" Can you calm down " Roderichs cheeks were know a deep shade of red. Although he did prefer men over women, and he knew it, he didn't like saying it out loud, he always thought it made him different and the fact that most people didn't like that didnt really help.

Eliza and Roderich kept on getting ready without a word in between, although Roderich thought that Elizas wide smile was enough conversation

After Eliza finally convinced Roderich to let her bring her frying pan, they were about to go to the meeting, when suddenly Roderich had brought up an arguement on how to correctly pronounce the word 'egg'.

" The e is supposed to be pronounced as 'a like' "

" No, it's supposed to pronounce it like it's spelled, like an e, they called it e in the alphabet for a reason."

" Whatever"

"let's go"

" But I don't want to" Eliza let out a deep sigh and pulled Roderich away from the door.

" Is that why you've been holding me up?"

Eliza looked guilty "maybe"

" fine"

Roderich sat down on the couch and started a book and Eliza went to the kitchen and began cleaning her collection of frying pans.

" Hey Roderich "

" yeah"

" why did you move here again?"

Roderich was thrown off by the question. He never really told anyone the answer, not even Eliza, so he just faked an answer, like always. "To expand my music"

" liar, it's because you wanted to meet cute men"

Roderich blushed and shoved his face in the book. then quietly whispered, as Eliza was laughing " well, you'll just have to find out"

**Okay, so that's the intro. Sorry I haven't updated I was on vacation and school and all that stuff, but can you guys PLEASE leave reviews. I don't know if I should keep going or not. But if you guys are wondering where Gilbert is, don't worry children he will be in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm planning on making this a long story so stay committed, but this is my first story so feel free to leave some criticism. **


End file.
